


Sensory

by snaeken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/pseuds/snaeken
Summary: Stiles and Derek after a night out.





	Sensory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Momomew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momomew/gifts).



> Written for a friend, but I figured I might as well upload it too.

Stiles isn’t even drunk, so he doesn’t know why opening the door is so damn hard. He also knows that Derek knows he’s out here, and he’s probably laughing at him. Asshole. He takes the key back out of the slot, and the problem immediately becomes apparent; he’s trying to unlock the front door with the jeep’s key.  
Groaning in frustration, Stiles finally gets the door unlocked and and immediately goes upstairs to brush his teeth; Derek has been known to withhold kisses if Stiles has bad breath. Damn those enhanced werewolf senses.

“Good night?” Derek asked from their bed as Stiles entered their bedroom. He was reading something or other on his kindle, his face illuminated by the white light of the screen. He was wearing his reading glasses, and Stiles couldn’t help but smile at how adorable he was in them.  
“Yeah, it was really good catching up with Scott and the others. You should join us next time.” Stiles slipped under the covers and wrapped his arms around Derek’s waist, and Derek hissed at the contact of cold skin against his own.  
“Nah, you know the whole ‘socialising’ thing isn’t really my scene.”

Derek inhales deeply through his nose, wanting to soak up the scent of Stiles. Instead, he gets something else.  
He immediately tenses up. “Stiles.” Derek put his kindle down on the bedside table and switched on a lamp. “Why do you smell like _him_?”  
“What? What are you talking about?” Stiles asked in a poor attempt at ignorance. But Derek could see it; could see the widened eyes, could sense his rising heart rate.  
“You didn’t say _Theo_ was going to be there,” Derek states. He could control his anger a bit better these days. Rather than just exploding, he now utilised the deadly calm approach. Angry people are always much more intimidating when they have a level voice.  
“Derek, everyone else has forgiven him. I can’t just pretend he doesn’t exist.” Stiles rubs Derek’s arm in what he hopes is a soothing manner. The gesture immediately causes some of Derek’s anger to dissipate.  
“I know, I know. It doesn’t mean I have to like him, though,” Derek pouts.  
“Aww, my poor little Mr Grumpy Wolf,” Stiles coos. “I know what’ll make you feel better.”  
“And what would that be?”  
“Well,” Stiles says, leaning in to kiss Derek’s neck. “It goes…” Stiles moves down to kiss Derek’s chest. “A little…” His stomach. “Like this…” Stiles smirks up at him as he descends beneath the blanket.


End file.
